Kokoro wo soto?
by yumiandyuni
Summary: las guerras han terminado o por lo menos eso es lo que creen los pilotos gundams...podran expresar sus verdaderos sentimientoas antes de verse envueltos en un nuevo conflicto...dejen sus reviews las parejas son 1x2 3x4 5x6


Operación Meteoro

El comienzo capitulo 1

Ah que bien se siente descansar-decia el chico mientras disfrutaba de la hermosa

Vista que tenia

Maxwell baja a ayudarnos en este instante si no quieres que suba y te baje de esa

Trenza-grito enojado el oriental

Ah-suspiro-sabia que no se puede descansar con un sujeto como tu –le grito el

Trenzado a wufei mientras bajaba del techo se lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar

El trenzado y el oriental seguian discutiendo mientras los otro 4 veian la escena

Tan divertida

Esos 2 si que saben como animar la fiesta-menciono un rubio de ojos azules ice

Mientras sonreia

Si tienes toda la razón zech-le contesto el otro rubio de ojos aqua- aun no puedo

Creer que por fin las guerras hayan desaparecido de la tierra y de las colonias

Y que por fin podamos disfrutar la vida-termino por decir el rubio

Heero-hablo trowa- te das cuenta que duo se ve mas feliz que de costumbre

Hm ami me parece que siempre se comporta igual-hablo heero- es un inmaduro

La tarde continuo igual de ajetreada para los pilotos de los gundams y tambien muy

Entretenida gracias alas ocurrencias de duo y la poca paciencia que wufei le tenia a duo

Comandante queen-hablo un joven-todo esta listo para comenzar

Eso es perfecto –hablo una voz- entonces que comience la verdadera operación meteoro

Manden llamar a los pilotos

Como ordene señor-dijo el joven mientras se marchaba de ahí

Ahh que bueno que ya terminamos de arreglar-menciono duo

Perdon terminamos-dijo wufei molesto-si tu no hicistes nada maxwell¬¬ solo te la

Pasastes descansando sin hacer nada

Wuchan malo-decia duo en forma chibi-yo que te hecho porras y tu me tratas asi

Kyaaa eres malo wuchan-decia entre pucheros duo-

Ya duo no llores-Quatre se acerca a duo y loabraza-tranquilo estoy seguro que wufei

No lo dijo para hacerte sentir mal-el rubio acariciaba la cabecita de duo

Me llevas a mi cuarto y me cuentas un cuento-decia duo con ojos de cachorritos-siiiiiiii

Ah esta bien –suspiro el rubio ñ.ñU-vamos duo a dormir –ambos chicos se despiden de

Los otros y se retiran a sus habitaciones

Ha sido un dia muy largo también me retiro a dormir-se despidió zech

Yo igual que descansen-trowa se despidio y se retiro a su habitación

Oyes heero-le hablo wufei-cuando se lo piensas decir?-le pregunto wufei con una

Mirada picara

¬¬de que hablas wufei-le contesto heero molesto

Tu sabes no te hagas heero-le decia wufei mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas

¬¬wufei ven aca-decia heero mientras corria detrás de wufei-sabes que eso no es de tu incumbencia-decia heero que ya estaba encima de wufei torciendole su brazo-asi que te

Quedaras callado entendido

Ok T.T ya entendí-decia wufei entre risas y lagrimas-ahora podia quitarte de encima de

Mi por favor si no es mucha molestia-decia wufei

Heero se levanto y se marcho a su habitación no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de

Complicidad a wufei-lo mismo te digo yo ati wufei cuando se lo vas a confesar

Baka- le contesto wufei mientras se ponia de pie y se marchaba a su habitacio

Espero que esten listos para los pro y contras de esta importante mision-decia la

Misteriosa voz a las 7 personas que ahí estaban frente a ella-espero que no me

Fallen como lo hicieron los otros

Comandante se cumpliran todas sus ordenes al pie de la letra y de eso me encargare

Yo-dijo uno de los jóvenes

Eso espero ahora retirensen-dijo la voz-ah y recuerden un verdadero soldado no es

Codicioso en el campo de batalla les deceo la mejor de las suertes para esta mision

No le fallaremos-dijeron al unison todos

Minutos después los soldados partian en sus respectivas naves hacia la tierra

Esta sera la verdadera operación meteoro –dijo el que era el lider de los soldados-

Esos tontos aprenderan lo que es ser un buen soldado-decia mientras de su boca

Salia una risa malvada-y por fin podre hacerte mio jajajajaja

Continuara

Hola de nuevo yo espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo de lo que sera otro

Loco invento mio espero tambien que me comprendan con respecto a mis otros

Fics lo que pasa es que he tenido algunos problemas de salud que me an dejado en

Reposo x un buen tiempo las chicas que estan en mis contactos me entenderan mejor

Pero aun asi estoy trabajndo en cada uno de los diferentas capitulos que espero subir

Antes de que acabe el año

Otra cosa gracias x su apoyo a las personas que leen mis tontos y locos inventos

Este capi va dedicado a ellas gracias x por darme su apoyo chicas ah otra cosa les

Dejo mi mali x si ah alguna le interesa mandarme algun mensaje mas personal o

Hacerme alguna sugerencia mi mail es sin mas que

Decir me despido mata ne o daijini


End file.
